To See a Fine Lady
by PinkFreud
Summary: She wanted riding lessons and he was going to give them to her.


**I know that some of you guys have been wondering where I've been: last summer I seemed to vanish, I took all my stories down off of A03 and went on a sort of personal journey, vision quest, whatever you want to call it. I changed jobs, I moved to a different state, a LOT of life stuff happened and I did a good deal of soul searching. One of the things that I realized was that I DO truly love** **writing, and shouldn't be without it. So I am resurrecting myself and bringing you some stories. True to form, they are some Tasertricks smut. Please let me know what you think. And, as always, I love you all and think that you are wonderful.**

* * *

Loki blamed the damn painting; it had filled his head with nonsense. It had begun a week or so before, when Darcy had made a reference to Lady Godiva and he'd asked who that was. She'd explained the story and then pulled up a picture of a young woman with long hair, naked atop a white horse. There were quite a few misconceptions about Loki and horses: once he'd learned of the tales circulating on Midgard he'd been thoroughly revolted and had since come to flat-out detest the animals because of this infamous fictional association. However, he had to admit that there was something almost painfully erotic about the image, the pretty maid with that huge, powerful creature between her bare thighs. He couldn't get it out of his mind.

This led to a fair amount of tossing and turning that night when he was unable to sleep. It had been quite awhile since he'd had any sexual gratification other than from his own hand, and being so close to Darcy was igniting a fair amount of desire. They had been spending time together and could almost be called 'friends'; she was funny, silly, at times infuriating, and oh, so lovely. Loki found that his fingers itched to touch her and that was was often finding an excuse to brush his body against hers, starved for contact. After a session of feverish jacking off in which he may or may not have pictured her riding naked through a village, he hoped that it was out of his system. But that was not to be.

* * *

The desire for her had only increased, the more Loki tried not to think about Darcy the more he did, and the naked-horseback riding fantasy was becoming a nightly occurrence. Now, they were on Asgard; it had been a rather unexpected trip; his brother had extended the invitation to Jane Foster mainly, and Loki felt that he and Darcy were essentially there as an afterthought. The god had hoped that this change of scenery might cool him off a bit, shake the dizzying lust out of his blood.

Darcy seemed to like his adopted homeworld and asked him to show her around, she had barely left his side since they'd arrived and the closeness was making him wild. Loki took her for a walk on the grounds of the palace, and she'd been very excited to learn that they had horses. Of course they had them, he told her as he tried to fight the images that were flooding his brain, they were a primary method of transportation. Part of him wanted to get her onto a different subject, the other part just wanted to get her onto a horse. And then onto his cock.

''Can I ride one?'' she asked as they approached the stables. Two of the horses were already out, one was a very large white stallion and she moved closer to the enclosure where it was standing, seeming entranced by it.

''Do you know how?'' Loki wondered, his mouth suddenly going a little dry.

Darcy shook her head. ''Can you teach me?'' She looked at him so earnestly that he gave in.

''Oh, all right. I don't know why you want to,'' he said, glaring at the horse, feeling bizarrely jealous of it, suddenly. ''They're mean creatures, they bite and kick.''

''Oh, I don't think they're that bad,'' she said, reaching out and stroking the animal's nose. He nudged her hand, seeming pleased.

* * *

Loki got the horse properly saddled and then helped her up onto it. ''Wow, I didn't realize how tall these things are,'' she said with a nervous giggle as she looked down at him.

''Are you alright?''

''Yes, I'm fine,'' Darcy assured him, taking hold of the reigns, though she felt a flutter of butterflies in her stomach. Loki was a very good teacher and soon she was directing the horse by herself, into a slow easy gallop. _What an exhilarating feeling_ , she thought as she felt the wind catch her hair. Though they were in an enclosed location, she wondered what it would be like to ride as fast as she could, out over the green fields beneath the alien sky. It was at this moment that she looked over and caught sight of Loki watching her as he stood back and let her ride on her own; there was an expression on his face that she couldn't read but it made her feel hot and tingly and suddenly Darcy couldn't stop picturing what he would look like underneath her. He was just so _handsome_ , so dark and tall; she wasn't really afraid of him but she would almost _like_ to be, she was excited by the thought that he was powerful and dangerous. She liked spending time with him, he was intelligent, snarky, and surprisingly funny-but she was starting to want _more_ , much more, in fact.

Darcy was shaken from her thoughts as she became acutely aware of how aroused she was, and how much that arousal was naturally increased by the motion of the animal underneath her; it sent little jolts zinging through her pussy with each gallop, and she recalled something she'd once heard, that often girls busted their hymens during horseback riding and she didn't doubt that it was true. She didn't know how in the hell Lady Godiva had done this naked.

Darcy shifted her body in the saddle but this only made matters worse. She decided that the best thing to do would be to stop for the day, so she did as she had been taught and the horse obediently slowed and then stopped. Loki strode over to her, helping her off, and she admired the way his long legs moved, how his tight black pants hugged his form. When he got close to her, Darcy noticed that he was breathing rather heavily, and when she looked into his eyes they were dark, the pupils blown wide. The heat between her legs grew worse and once her feet hit solid ground again she hurried away.

* * *

That night, Loki lay in bed, horny and miserable. His cock ached at the thought of Darcy astride that horse, the way her face flushed and her hair fell loose around her shoulders, her tits bouncing and her hips rocking in time with the motion of the animal. He groaned as he took himself in hand, once again thinking of that blasted painting, picturing Darcy as the nude noblewoman, covered only by her long hair. He'd watched her looking at him earlierâ€"their eyes met and he could swear that a heat had flared between them. The fantasy changed and she was no longer riding the horse but rather was seated atop him, rocking up and down hard on his cock, taking him deep.

''Good girl,'' he whispered as he furiously stroked himself. Climax overtook him and he spilled himself, sticky gobs splashing onto his chest. Still unsatisfied, he decided that he was going to check on Darcy, just to make sure that she was...comfortable in her new surroundings. Loki knew the whole interior of the palace by heart, and the bedroom that she was occupying had a second entryway that had been mostly closed off, the door opened to a small alcove covered by a long hanging tapestry. The god used this knowledge to his advantage, from behind the curtain he had an excellent view of her bed. To his utter delight, he saw that she was engaged in some vigorous and inventive self-pleasure of her own. Sitting up on her knees, she was clutching the headboard, squeezing her thighs as she rocked on the pillow shoved between her legs. Her hands then released their grip and crept down to cup and squeeze at her soft breasts. This seemed to be just the warm-up; now she moved the hand lower until it rested between her legs, delving into her folds and finding her little pleasure button.

By now his cock was very hard again and he pressed a hand against it while he watched her; now Darcy repositioned herself and lay down on her stomach, her hand still playing with her pussy, oblivious to the fact that she was being spied on. He saw her raise her hips up so that she could slip a finger inside, then another, and begin to fuck herself urgently. Loki freed himself from the confines of his pants, gripping his swollen shaft and beginning a series of slow, easy stroked that increased in pace as he continued to watch her, wondering how wet she was at the moment, what exactly she was thinking about. He soon got his answer. She tried to be quiet but every now and again a soft, throaty sound would escape her lips, along with a name. His name.

* * *

The next day Darcy was a little quieter when they met outside of the stables for her next riding lesson. Heat washed through her as she saw Loki standing there, wearing tall boots and black leather, his long hair sweeping the edges of his shoulders, making her want to thread her fingers through it. ''Do you mind if we skip today?'' she asked, chewing on her lower lip.

''Why?'' he wondered, quirking an eyebrow at her.

''I just...I don't really feel like it.'' In truth, she was still too aroused. Their session yesterday had gotten to her, all of her desire for him had risen up and was simmering just beneath her skin, she'd hoped that indulging in a fantasy or two the night before would release some of the tension, but it had only made things worse. She worried that if she started riding with him watching her she might actually have an impromptu orgasm and that would be very embarrassing. He gave her a long look, his bright eyes raking over her body in a way that made her shiver as he moved in elegant yet almost predatory motions, coming to stand around the back of her.

Loki could feel the tension in the air, thick and heavy. He decided that the best thing for the both of them would be to fuck, and fuck hard. She wanted a riding lesson, and he was going to give her one. Hearing Darcy sigh his name with her fingers buried in her cunt had catapulted his lust to a new level; now he knew that she wanted him too. He just had to get her to admit it.

''I think you're a natural,'' he told her. On impulse, he toyed with the long strands of her hair. ''Really, you just need a bit of practice. How does it feel, when you ride?''

He could feel her tremble, which he took as a good sign. ''It's great,'' she replied, her voice sounding a little strangled and throaty. ''It's...a rush.''

''It must be,'' he said, lowering his hands to her hips, pulling her against him. ''Having something so...big and powerful between your legs. It can be hard at first, learning how to guide him where he needs to be, tell him how fast to go.'' Loki's touch grew bolder, moving around to the front of her pants, his fingers resting close to the crotch of her jeans. ''When to speed up, when to slow down.'' He stroked in between her legs, even through the fabric he could feel the heat of her. ''It's your body that tells him.'' He was now shamelessly hard, his erection grinding against her lower back. Darcy didn't move away, rather she leaned into him with a tiny sigh. ''As I said, you just need practice.''

It looked like a storm was blowing up, the sky darkened as clouds clustered on the horizon; Loki took this as a sign and grabbed her hand roughly, dragging her along after him. ''Where are we going?'' she asked, her voice a small squeak. ''We're going to continue this lesson indoors, somewhere more private,'' he answered.

By the time they arrived at his chambers, Darcy was breathing hard, she could barely keep her hands off of him; before they even got the door closed she was cupping him through his pants, her eyes dark with lust.

''I watched you last night,'' he confessed.

''Pervert,'' she said, eagerly trying to undo his pants. ''Did you like what you saw?''

''Yes. You looked the way you do now, like an eager little slut. You look like you need cock,'' he told her, helping her by pulling himself out. ''This is what you really want to ride on, isn't it?''

Darcy swallowed and nodded, wide-eyed. Loki smiled and leaned back on the bed, vanishing his clothes and hers along with them. ''I'm waiting,'' he said, propped up on his elbows. ''Climb on, show me how you want to move.''

Her pussy throbbed at the invitation, at the sight of the gorgeous specimen laying sprawled out on the bed, pale elegant limbs and lean muscle, long black hair and burning lust-fevered eyes. And that cock: huge, straining, formidable; the sheer size of the thing intimidated her a little but her desire won out, though she wondered how the hell it was all going to fit inside of her. She approached him slowly, as if he were a wild animal, then climbed up onto the bed, straddling him. He lay still beneath her, his eyes daring her; clearly he wanted her to do the work. That was fine with Darcy, it gave her a chance to explore. Wrapping her hands around his massive length she began to gently stroke it, marvelling at the feeling of silk and steel in her small hand, watching him shift and arch, rocking up into her grip. She loved the way his muscles tensed, the way the tendons showed in his neck, the way he set his jaw and gritted his teeth. She moved up and placed her hands on his shoulders, grinding her soaking pussy along that hard rod, teasing the both of them, eliciting a sound from him that was half-moan, half-growl. Her teeth dug into her lip as she positioned him at her entrance and sank down onto him, her cunt being stretched deliciously. ''Fuck, you're so _big_ ,'' she whispered, easing herself inch by inch until she was finally fully seated.

Her words made him twitch. Loki knew he was larger than average, and she was human and tight, tight and hot and perfect, and the sight of her taking him into her body was the sexiest thing that he'd seen a hundred years at least. He let Darcy take the lead, to begin to move up and down, tentative at first, getting used to him. Then once she got comfortable she loved it, he could tell, she picked up the pace until she was bouncing up and down wildly, grinding her hips. He had to admire her enthusiasm and stamina. ''That's it, take me deep. Ride me hard, show me you can handle it.''

In response, she gripped his hair and yanked, slamming down onto him, practically impaling herself. He could feel her cunt clutching around him, her hips moved more frantically and she screamed out as she found her spot, began to thrash. The sight of her coming set him off too and he gripped her knees, pressing her down hard as he exploded inside of her in a fierce torrent.

'' _Excellent_ ,'' Loki gasped, stroking the soft skin of her thighs. ''Still, practice makes perfect. I think you'll need some more lessons.''


End file.
